


A Slice of Christmas

by FairyNiamh



Category: Naruto
Genre: Christmas, Drabble, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 03:51:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1076219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto struggles to get his boyfriend's tree home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Slice of Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DrivvenWrinth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrivvenWrinth/gifts).



> Merry Christmas sweetie. *hugs*
> 
> Un-beta'd.

Naruto wrestled the tree onto the waiting sleigh. He wasn't sure why Shikamaru insisted that they have a tree this year, but he had.

It was a novelty to the blond, if he were to be honest with himself. Once upon a time he had peeked inside windows and stared in awe at the tree covered in flashing lights, surrounded by family, and just exuding the warmth of the holiday spirit that he wished he could have his small share of.

Even though the young Nin never got his slice of the perfect Christmas, he did not grow bitter. No, he learned to cherish what little bit he had and every smile he received he gave back three-fold. He had kept the Spirit of Christmas, friendship, love, and loyalty in his heart at all times.

Now, no one would accuse the blond of being a well balanced person. Far from it. However, he conquered the chaos around him and managed it.

Now if he could just manage to get his boyfriend's tree home things would be just peachy. Perhaps this was Shikamaru's way of giving him a small slice of the Christmas he had craved as a child. He wouldn't put it past his the lazy nin. Yes, he was lazy, but he was sharp as a tack.

With that thought firmly in his heart, Naruto happily struggled with the tree. He had a boyfriend to get home to.

~Fin~


End file.
